


Take A Chance On Us

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Mamma Mia Here We Go Again, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Song References, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: What if Sam made it to the cafe in time to see Donna with Bill? What if Harry made it to Kalokairi? What if Sophie’s three dad’s met years before her ‘wedding’? 3 charming, handsome young men and one beautiful young woman, how much trouble could they get themselves into.
Relationships: Bill Anderson/Donna Sheridan, Bill Anderson/Harry Bright/Sam Carmichael, Harry Bright/Donna Sheridan, Sam Carmichael/Donna Sheridan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Donna's Men

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mamma Mia fic ever, and i'm also kinda ashamed to admit that i have only just recently watched Mamma Mia Here We Go Again.

Sam Carmichael knew he’d made a mistake, he knew he had to call it off with Lorraine, he was in love with Donna. But what he didn’t expect when he arrived to tell Donna this, she was with a handsome blond with relatively large muscles sitting beside her making her blush. Knowing her, Knowing him, he knew he’d be a part of her life no matter when or how. 

Bill Anderson, couldn’t believe his luck when he bumped into the rambunctious blonde, he’d sailed to the island. Donna really was something else, he was just pleased he was able to make her laugh and smile. He was so glad she missed the ferry, leading her to him. Why did it have to be him?

Harry Bright, stepping off the ferry he knew he was out of his depth, being in France was bad enough but here he is and he’s not sure how to feel about it. Harry had never been a spontaneous person and this was by far the most out of the blue thing he’d ever done. But now the part he seemed to have forgotten until he stepped foot on the island, he was in a place he’d never even heard of before, what was he going to do now? Was this to be his very own Waterloo?


	2. Saviour Sam

Walking away from the scene he was looking at he made his way down to the docks, taking a walk to think about everything going on. He made it just as today’s tourists were beginning to head further into the island. 

He was standing admiring the open ocean and the sun beaming down upon them when suddenly he heard a yell and saw someone nearby about to make an untimely trip into the ocean. Sam acting before he thought, grabbed the stranger's hand, saving the other from toppling into the ocean. Pulling the stranger against him, wrapping his arms around the others back, almost hugging him, Sam brought him away from the edge of the dock.

“Woah, you ok?” Sam asked once the other had his feet firmly planted on the wood of the docks. His arms still wrapped around the other. 

Finally getting a proper look at the man he’d just saved from going for a swim, Sam noticed that whilst the man was taller than him, he was not as broad and therefore fit snug against him. 

“I’m so sorry, thanks for helping me” Harry spluttered, pulling away from his saviour slightly. Looking at this handsome man who’d just saved him from taking an unexpected dip in the ocean. He couldn’t be thinking like that though, he was here to find Donna, not to fall into the arms of the first man he came across. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m Sam by the way, Sam Carmichael” Sam introduced. Holding his hand out for the other to shake. 

“Bright, Harry Bright” Harry responded, placing his hand in Sam’s and they shook hands. Harry could tell that this man must have been on the island for a little while as he had a bit of a tan. Maybe he could ask Sam to show him the island, and maybe even to Donna. 

“So, you here for a holiday?” Sam asked, this Harry guy seemed like he was a long way from home. 

“Something like that, you don’t perhaps know of somewhere I could stay whilst i’m here by any chance?” Harry asked, hoping that this kind man he’d just met, would save him yet again.

“There is a hotel nearby, it’s not much but it’s somewhere to stay” Sam responded. Already walking in the direction of the hotel. “Well come on then” he continued when he noticed the other had yet to move, he returned back to his side and he picked up some of the luggage besides Harry, briefly asking if it was his first before picking it up and walking away again, this time with Harry following behind him, after picking up the rest of his luggage which after Sam had took his suitcase was only his most recent purchase after his ferry ticket of course, his guitar.

“You play?” Sam asks after a few minutes of walking, quite curious, this man didn’t seem like the type he’d expect to play an instrument. 

“Not really, I mean, I do just a little, but it’s nothing, my parents would never allow it, they want me to work in my father's bank and that doesn’t have any room for this” Harry mumbled humbly, holding up his guitar case.

They spent the rest of the walk talking, Sam learnt that Harry was a banker and Harry learnt that Sam was an architect. That Harry was in Paris before he headed to Greece. 

After the rather scenic walk to a nearby hotel, Sam took Harry to the check in desk and bid him goodbye. Maybe they’d see each other again on the island.

Once outside the hotel, Sam realised that during his time with Harry he’d hardly ever thought about Donna and her blond friend. He then made his way back to his little shack he was staying in, much more accustomed to staying in a ramshackle home than he expected Harry would be, the englishman seemed like every bit the prim and proper banker his parents wanted him to be, albeit a little more awkward than would be expected, not in the least bit adventurous. He was a stark change from the usual tourists to say the least.

Back in his shack, Sam was left to ponder what he should do with his feelings for Donna, especially now he’s seen her with her ‘new’ gentleman caller. He could do with a drink. So he headed to the local bar.


End file.
